


Won't You be My Valentine

by okdreaming



Category: Smallville
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-29
Updated: 2009-12-29
Packaged: 2017-10-05 11:21:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/41217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/okdreaming/pseuds/okdreaming
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is like the second piece of fan fiction I ever wrote. I don't dare read it. I'm sure it is suitably cringe worthy. This was my first Clark/Lex fic. I wrote it at work, during my lunch break. This was my entry in the Red as Roses contest over at Lexslash. Theresa very kindly went through this for me and pointed out a few errors.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Won't You be My Valentine

**Author's Note:**

> This is like the second piece of fan fiction I ever wrote. I don't dare read it. I'm sure it is suitably cringe worthy. This was my first Clark/Lex fic. I wrote it at work, during my lunch break. This was my entry in the Red as Roses contest over at Lexslash. Theresa very kindly went through this for me and pointed out a few errors.

“So Clark, have you sent your Valentine cards . . . oh excuse me, what was I thinking? Valentine card yet?”

“No,” replied Clark. “Anyway, what makes you think that I am just sending one, Chloe?”

“Let me see. Do you have an interest in the opposite sex? Check. Is this interest in a particular cheerleading direction? Check. Are you a one girl at a time kind of guy? Check. Have you ever sent a card to a particular cheerleading person before? Check. Finally, does this person have the initials LL? Check!”

“Hah, hah, very funny.”

“Well, I try.”

“Lex has the initials LL.”

“You know Clark, somehow even with all the weirdness that I’ve been exposed to in my short life, I can’t imagine Lex in a cheerleader’s outfit. I definitely don’t see you sending him a Valentine’s Day card covered in red roses,” said Chloe.

“I guess you’re right. So are you sending any cards?” asked Clark.

“Nah, it’s just an excuse for big corporations to make money out of the unsuspecting person on the street.”

“Come on, Chloe, there must be someone you like enough to send a card to.”

“You know, Clark, as much as I am enjoying your attempts at delving into my private life, I have to get going. I’ve got chores,” said Chloe abruptly as she got up and picked up her bag.

“Huh, ok I’ll see you tomorrow,” called Clark to Chloe’s rapidly departing figure. Well that was weird, Clark thought to himself. She just took off when I asked her . . .

“Clark, what are you doing here?”

“Oh hey, Mom. Just hanging out with Chloe.”

“Well, since I just saw Chloe leaving, I’ll give you a ride home and you can start on your chores.”

Ok, It can’t be all that different to write a poem. I know! I can just use that roses poem, thought Clark as he settled down at his desk after finishing his chores.

Roses are Red,

Violets are Blue,

Your nose is running,

I’ll get you a tissue.

No that isn't right, said Clark to himself. It’s not even romantic.

Roses are Red,

Violets are Blue,

You’re Sexy,

And I love you.

No that’s not right either. I know nothing about sex.

Roses are Red,

Violets are Blue,

Sugar is Sweet my Love,

And so are You.

No that’s too sappy. I can’t give that to Lana. Clark thought for a moment. I can always give it to Chloe, it’s not like she’ll make anything of it. Yeah, if I do that she can’t say I only give cards to Lana.

Roses are Red,

Violets are Blue,

Sugar is Sweet My Love,

But not as Sweet as You.

Won’t You please be my Valentine?

Yeah, that’s just right, thought Clark, putting down his pen. I wonder if I should send a card to Lex . . . Where did that thought come from? Guys don’t send other guys Valentine’s cards. Unless they're . . . And I’m not. No, I can’t send him a card. I suppose he has been a really great friend. I’ve been able to be myself with him more than with Chloe or Pete. It’s not like he would see it as anything. I’m sure guys give each other cards all the time in Metropolis. With that final thought, Clark picked up his pen again and began writing before he changed his mind.

I know I don’t always behave as if I appreciate your advice or value you friendship.

But it’s something that I value greatly.

This is just to say thanks for being a great friend.

Clark got out the cards, which his mom had bought for him. He wrote Chloe’s first and put it into her bag. He then wrote out a card for Lex and one for Lana. He was just debating whether to sign their cards ‘Clark,’ ‘C’ or ‘CK’ when his mother called him.

“Clark, dinner’s ready!”

“Be there in a minute Mom!”

“You have thirty seconds young man.”

“Ok, Mom” he replied. Without a second thought, he signed both the cards ‘CK,’ stuck them into their envelopes and into his bag. Then he rushed down to dinner. He would deliver them later.

The next evening as Clark was in the barn star gazing.

“You know, if the wind blows you’ll get stuck like that,” said an amused voice.

“Lex,” said Clark, turning to face the older man.

“Hello, Clark,” he said, thrusting a beautifully arranged bouquet of red roses and blue violets into Clark’s hands. Clark looked at him in some confusion.

“I got your card,” said Lex as an explanation.

“But what’s that got to do with flowers?” asked Clark, bewildered.

“I thought it would be romantic, red roses and blue violets,” replied Lex as he began to pace. “At first I thought that maybe you had sent the card to me by mistake. So I checked the envelope again and that was definitely my name on the outside. Next I compared the handwriting. It was a definite match to yours. Maybe you were playing a practical joke on me? But no, I’m a very good judge of character and you’re not the type of guy who likes playing practical jokes. Telling bad jokes, though, that’s another story. As guys don’t generally send each other Valentine’s Day cards, I was only left with one option.” Lex stopped pacing and looked directly at Clark. “The frightening option. You actually meant to send me the card. I never thought that you would be able to return my feelings. I thought it was best to keep them to myself. I was wrong, though. It is possible for someone—you—to love me.”

Clark’s brain was working overtime. Oh man, if Lex got that card then Lana got his card. Lana thinks that I just want to be friends and Lex thinks that . . . LEX THINKS THAT I LOVE HIM. I really like him, but not in that way. Wait does that mean that Lex loves me? Does he want to do “stuff” with me? Is he seeing me without any clothes on, when he stares at me intensely? Suddenly Clark realised what Lex had just been telling him.

“Erm, Lex . . .” began Clark and he looked up. While he was lost in thought he hadn’t noticed that Lex had moved to stand directly in front of him. Lex was staring at Clark absorbedly as the emotions played over Clark’s expressive features.

“Shush, don’t speak. And yes, I’ll be your Valentine,” said Lex as he leaned forward and kissed him. The bouquet fell noiselessly to the floor.

Maybe it wasn’t such a bad thing that Lex got the card meant for Lana, thought Clark.

THE END.


End file.
